Happy Singles Awareness Day
by Alice Is My Sister
Summary: What happens when Renesemee has to face Jake for the first time since they left each other on Valentine’s Day. One-Shot! Fluff! Nessie/Jake! R&R!


**Happy Singles Awareness Day**

**N/A- This is my third fan-fic. I hope you love it I know I do. If you want you can checkout my fist fan-fics Destiny, and Before I was Edward Cullen they are both work in progresses though. I'd love you if you left a comment, the good, the bad and the ugly. I am begging. So please! Please!! PLEASE!!!**

**Summery – What happens when Renesemee has to face Jake for the first time since they left each other on Valentine's Day. One-Shot! Fluff! Nessie/Jake! R&R!**

**Disclaimer - **I own Twilight! Well all I own are the books so that doesn't count. Yeah soooo Edward I don't own him, Bella yeah she is not mine either, and Nessie don't own her either, ohh and Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emment, and Jake yeah so not mine. This is all based off of Sephenie's books so technically I don't own anything. Nada. Nothing. Nope.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Renesemee's Point of View**_

I woke up to a sea of red. It looks like Aunt Alice came into my room while I was asleep. I know today is February 14th but come on she didn't have to redecorate my room in red.

I am just like my mother and I'm not into all of the cute stuff with all the hearts and candy and flowers and kisses. If anyone of my family members try to give me anything I will accept it grumpily then throw it away.

"Nessie you will not be throwing anything away. You will accept it with a smile then you enjoy your gift"

"But dad, Valentine's Day is just a holiday invented by the card companies. So you should I fallow in a tradition that was just created for unsuspecting men to spend money on the women they think they love. Did you that more flowers, cards, candies, and jewelry are purchased during the month of February than any other month out of the calendar year, including December, I mean come on dad the holiday is just a fraud."

I could hear a few chuckles from the next room so I decided to get dress and see what was going on in our living room.

I rolled out of bed to see that Alice had lain out a set of clothes for me. The shirt was a v-neck low cut red, with a matching black mini-skirt and read high heel. She had also lain out a black bra that you could see through the red shirt. There was no way I was going to ware that. I know I may physically be eighteen but there is no way I am showing off that much of my body. I looked in my dresser drawers to see if I could find something that I could actually be seen in public and I saw that my aunt had cleared out all of my dresser drawers. So I stalked over to my closet and the same thing no clothes. Dam that future knowing pixie.

It looks like I am stuck warning this horrible outfit. I have to love me aunt Alice.

I walked into the living room to see my entire family standing there staring at me.

"Look before you yell at me, it was either me wearing this or coming out naked please don't kill me." I said as I stared at my mom and dad.

Everyone burst out into laughter. I really didn't think it was that funny. I thought i looked like a tramp. But whatever I guess you can say vampires are weird.

"I think you look great." I turned around to face the voice that had just given me a complement to see Jacob looking me up and down with a smile.

Ohh My God! My face instantly flashed red. What was he doing here? He was supposed to be at school.

Jake had decided he was going to finish high school a few years back and when he did he had received a full ride scholarship to Washington University. So I hadn't seen much of Jake that in the past few months.

So to say that I wasn't expecting him was an understatement. We hadn't left each other on the best of terms. The day he left was the day that he had confessed his undying love for me. And I freaked. I mean this guy has been my best friend since the day I was born, he has seen me through the best and worst of times and then he tells me he loves me and wants to spend the rest of our lives together. Then he plants a huge kiss on me and I found myself kissing him back. But I didn't know why and I still don't. I know I love Jake but I don't know if I love him as just a friend or as something more.

"Umm……………………..hi." God I am so stupid. After four months of no contact with my best friend and all I can come up with is an umm…………hi.

My father chuckled at my thoughts and I turned around and gave him the means look I could manage.

God I have days that are just created by the card companies just so they can sell more unneeded crap.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

We were now sitting in grandma and grandpa's living room taking and watching crappy Hallmark movies. At the moment Uncle Jasper was looking for another movie. He started _Princess Bride_ **(A/N- Best movie ever) **when my stomach growled.

"Nessie if you're hungry I could take you out somewhere to eat." Jake said from the seat next to me.

I turned my head and glared at him. If he thought I was going anywhere with him alone her was crazy.

"She would love to go on a date with you Jacob." Aunt Alice answered for me. I swung my head to give her an evil glare. She knew how I felt about Jake hell the whole state of Washington knew. So why was she going to make me go out to eat with him by myself, in this outfit.

"Ohh well Alice that sounds like a wonderful idea. Yes Nessie why don't you let Jake take you out to a nice restaurant, I know that you have been getting a little tired of deer." My father said. I swung my head around to look at him he had got to be kidding me, me getting tired of hunting for my food that is highly laughable.

"Well then its settled then." My mother said. I swung my head around to glare at her this has to be a set up, I must be being Punk'd maybe Ashton Kutcher would pop out and they would all laugh at me. Hopefully. Then my mom continued as she stood up and took my hand and towed me toward the door. "You two have fun, we will see you later. Ohh and Jake you can keep her out as long as you want. We trust you."

Ohh My God they have got to be kidding me.

I know that I'm not being Punk'd. This has all been a set up from my entire family to get me to talk to Jacob.

I looked a Jake and he looked hopefully at me. Fine i'll go on the dumb date but there is no way i will make this easy on him.

"Fine I go, but only if I can drive." I said with a smile.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Ten minutes later we found ourselves in the waiting area of the Italian restaurant in Port Angeles.

When we had sat down at a booth and ordered our meals Jake look intensely into my eyes and took both my hands in his.

"Nessie I know that you aren't very pleased with me but i need to talk to you."

"About?" I said in a causal tone.

"Us." he replied in an even more casual tone.

"Us Jake there is no us. There never has been. You are my friend and you messed that up when you lied to me."

He almost choked on the bread that he had been chewing on when I said this.

"Lied to you?" he repeated in a dumfounded tone.

"That is what I said isn't it?" I replied in a tone that told him I was more than serious but what was going on between us.

"Never lied to you." He stated in a calm caring voice as he reached across the table and stroked my face with his massive had.

"Yes you did," I said as tears started to fill my eyes, "you lied to me because you said you would never leave me and here you are living at the other end of the state." Bu this time tears were streaming down my face. Why in the world was I acting like such a girl? And why had I just told him all of that? I love him but that just made it sound like I was in love with him. But am I?

He took my face in both of his hands and wiped my tears away. He leaned forward and kissed me on the forehead.

"Let's get out of here." He said, as he took my hand and led me out of the restaurant.

He led me to a nearby park where we talked for a few hours before we make our way back to the restaurant to eat.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

A few hours later Jake and I were standing outside of grandma and grandpa's house. He kissed me lighly on the lip and we said out farewells and made plans for next weekend.

I slowly made my way into the house and was instantly bombarded with everyone wishing me a happy Valentine's Day.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Aunt Alice screamed as she ran over and gave me a hug.

"Happy V-Day" Rose said as she gave me a hug.

"Happy Singles Awareness Day!" Uncle Emmet said as he laughed at me.

I giggled knowing that his last statement was wrong because I was no longer single.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I told you fluff. So what did you think? Tell me!!!**

**Love**

**Alice is my sister**


End file.
